


Sunfyre e Moondancer

by SororTenebris



Series: Biblioteca di Laena Velaryon [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, Book: The World of Ice and Fire, Dragons, Dragonstone, Gen, House Targaryen, Poetry, The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SororTenebris/pseuds/SororTenebris
Summary: La lotta tra Sunfyre e Moondancer, tra il Sole e la Luna, eco di un'eclissi, cantata da Laena Velaryon (OC) in onore di tutte le Regine che Mai Furono.The battle between Sunfyre and Moondance, between the Sun and the Moon, echo of an eclipse, sung by Laena Velaryon (OC) to honor all the Queens Who Never Were.--- eng translation here https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306792 ---
Series: Biblioteca di Laena Velaryon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601014
Kudos: 4





	Sunfyre e Moondancer

**SUNFYRE e MOONDANCER**

_un canto della Danza dei Draghi  
di Laena Velaryon_

Nell’aria di tenebra, dell'alba l'araldo,  
Il cielo sulfureo dalle ombre è incendiato:  
Del Verde e del Nero il sangue è versato  
Due sono i Draghi che stanno danzando.

Incede il più anziano, Sunfyre, solenne  
E meraviglioso come il Sole splendente;  
Sorge la seconda, Moondancer, più svelta,  
Volteggia la Luna di perla sorgente.

_“Fratello, invasore, è nella mia dimora_  
_Che fai il tuo ingresso mentre spunta l’aurora,_  
_E per privarti della tua gloria_  
_Spendo ben lieta la mia ultima ora”_

La Luna schiva le fiamme fulgenti,  
Le fauci affilate e gli artigli del Sole,  
Vola e dall'alto lo assalta e coi denti  
Per l'ala sfregiata lo afferra e lo stringe.

Risponde il Sole con vampa dorata,  
E l'altra, cieca ma mai domata,  
Lo incalza, e nella caduta intrecciati,  
Mordono e lottano dal fumo celati.

_“Sorella, un Re hai voluto eclissare,_  
_La Luna col Sole è venuta a danzare:_  
_Non puoi sottrarti ai miei artigli,_  
_Così nel tramonto saremo compagni”_

Dal cielo i due Draghi rovinano al suolo,  
Qui spira la Luna, ferita e bruciata;  
Esulta il Sole la propria vittoria,  
Eppure mai più si leverà in volo.

E' questa la storia di una Fanciulla,  
D'argento e di sangue e di fuoco forgiata,  
Che schiude le ali e con ardimento  
Oscura del Sole la gloria dorata.

Sfuggita alle lame di chi ha consegnato  
A un Re usurpatore la Roccia del Drago,  
Vola e vendica, sfidando la morte,  
Di colei che mai fu Regina la sorte.

Salva è la Fanciulla e il Re è spezzato,  
Ma il sacrificio è stato il più amaro:  
I cieli son vuoti, le fiamme spente,  
E dei Draghi io non odo più il canto.

※


End file.
